


How they got out

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, how they got out of the time stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically my idea how they got out, with some fix it bits in there, also no War Doctor cameo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How they got out

The Doctor was gasping, trying to hold his current self together as he sought out the faint spark that was Clara. Sweet, brave Clara, who slit herself into pieces, each fighting a fragment of the Great Intelligence, and most of the time, he never even knew she’d been there. That she’d saved him.

Now, he could feel that spark grow dimmer as the weight of his years pressed down on her.

When he found her, she was sobbing, repeating over and over “I don’t know who I am.” Well, he knew the answer to that. “You’re my friend Clara Oswald, a better friend than I deserve, you are brave, and good, and kind…and so selfless, you didn’t even think of yourself when you jumped in here…and you’re still clinging to life, when it should be impossible, you’re and impossible woman, Clara Oswald, that’s who you are.”

So saying, he finally managed to materialize himself fully, and bent gently to scoop Clara up. Provided he could think of something clever to get them out of here, he owed her a month at a spa. Well, okay so he owed her a couple apologies, but apologies were always sweetened by spas. He feels guilty; over how he treated her know, though he knows that he should probably have felt guilty about it before too.

Clara gave a soft moan, her mind still being besieged by memories of all her different selves, and he needed to be clever and find a way out but nothing was coming to him. Nearly ready to indulge in a bit of a panic, he heard it, echoing through time and space, the melodic howl of a wolf.

He looked up and there _she_ was, well, a version of _her._ The brilliant golden wolf standing before him gazed upon him with beloved brown eyes, but where, in other times Bad Wolf had saved him, he’d always felt loved and reassured, now he felt, well, like she was disappointed in him.

He bowed his head is guilt as the great creature walked towards him. He slowly held out the hand supporting Clara’s legs, longing to feel even Wolf Rose’s touch. He didn’t expect the painful bite he received, but even as he stared in shocked hurt, several memoires surfaced in his head, called on by that implacable brown gaze.

Tossing the red button that he knew would burn Clara’s hand, stabbing her in the hand with the psychic feed of the TARDIS, shaking her until she told him she was scared of him…laughing at the TARDIS’ unkind pranks toward the girl…

He looked back at him hand, it had already heeled, but there were tiny white scars on his now, scars he knew would be there even when he emerged from here, a sharp reminder. He looked back up at the wolf, bowed his head again in penitence and felt relieved, when the creature leaned forward to rub her cheek against his affectionately.

Then she turned, tossing her head in a ‘come along’ sort of way, and he hitched Clara up better, and followed Rose back to reality.

 


End file.
